Chizuru's Master Plan
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by TheSinfulDragonEmperor. Chizuru concocts a scheme to draw Ichigo away from Orihime by seducing him herself. Will she succeed? Or will she end up falling for Ichigo herself?
1. Chapter 1

Chizuru's Grand Plan  
Chapter 1: The Grand Plan  
IchigoXChizuru

 **A.N.: This is a request by TheSinfulDragonEmperor. Three-Parter.**

 **Karakura High School: 3:23 PM  
Chizuru POV**

As Chizuru sat at her desk she looked over to Orihime, watching her speak with Ichigo. It chafed her to see how friendly the two had gotten over the past several weeks and it was starting to worry Chizuru. She was afraid that the love of her life would hook up with Ichigo, thereby destroying any chance Chizuru had of sinking her fingers into Orihime's luscious bosom without fear of reprisal for molesting somebody's girlfriend.

But how to remove Ichigo from the picture….

That was the quandary Chizuru faced. She couldn't do anything like try to *ahem* _remove_ the problem by force. Ichigo was too strong and too clever for that. She also knew that nothing she could say would dissuade Ichigo to back off and give Orihime some space. She had nothing to bribe him with so that was out of the picture. She tried to convince Tatsuki that she should go for a fling with him but the girl had been adamant in insisting that they were just friends.

A new plan formed in her head as she saw Ichigo blush as Orihime accidentally touched his hand. ' _No… I can't…'_ her mind debated. ' _It's beneath me and I'm a lesbian. I shouldn't….'_

 _'I shouldn't….'_

But try as she might she could see that this was her best shot of getting Ichigo away from Orihime. Once she was all by her lonesome Chizuru could swoop in and go for the kill. Just the thought of wrapping her arms around holding Orihime as they rolled beneath her sheets made her eyes glaze over with lust. ' _I don't have a choice. I must have Orihime.'_

 _'I'll seduce Ichigo and make him mine. Then she'll be all alone and ripe for the taking….'_

 _ **Several Days Later….  
**_ **Karakura High School 4:00 PM  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo entered their homeroom classroom, wondering why Chizuru had called him there. Just when he'd left school he'd gotten a text message on his phone from the lesbian, asking him to meet with her privately so that they could talk about something urgent. ' _Let me guess: she wants me to stop talking to Orihime?'_ Ichigo sighed in exasperation.

When he walked over to the desk he heard the door close behind him. Turing around he saw Chizuru standing behind it, a wide smile on her face. "Hello there, my gorgeous strawberry! I've been waiting for you…." As much as Ichigo was surprised at the girl's sudden arrival, or maybe she'd been waiting behind the opened door, it wasn't why his jaw almost came off in shock.

It was because Chizuru was standing there wearing a lewd strippers outfit.

"How do I look?" Chizuru asked. She took off her glasses, setting them down and then walking over to the speechless Ichigo. "You like? I went to a lot of trouble to get you something that I know will drive you wild." Chizuru ran her hands up Ichigo's shoulders, making his skin break out with goosebumps as her sensual touch crawled up his body.

"Chizuru! What the hell are you doing?! And why are you dressed like… like a slut?" Ichigo took a step back but found he was against the teacher's desk. Chizuru pushed him until he was sitting on the wooden table and started to rub her body against his, her hands reaching underneath his jacket and shirt to touch his heated skin beneath.

"I want you, Ichigo. All those attempts at Orihime were just me trying to cover up my feelings for you. I wanted to give myself to you, to show you just how much you mean to me by wearing something like this," she lied. Her lips were just inches from Ichigo's. "Please, take me. Make me yours." Ichigo was beyond speechless as Chizuru kissed him.

Due to Ichigo's stunned reaction Chizuru found no trouble slipping her tongue into Ichigo's mouth. She interlaced her tongue with Ichigo's, finding that the boy tasted like almonds with a hint of strawberry. It was a…appetizing taste to Chizuru. Her hands started to undo his jacket and shirt, revealing his toned body to the girl. Chizuru's cheeks turned red as she got a good look. ' _He's so hot! No!'_ she mentally chided herself. ' _I'm not attracted to him. Gotta focus!'_

Ichigo had no idea where this was coming from. He'd always assumed Chizuru hated him but now it was like she was a completely different person. He wanted to stop her, to tell her no and to put on some decent clothing like a normal sane person but the way she was rubbing up against him destroyed his mental barriers. He hesitantly reached forward and began running his hands up her bare back. He leaned forward and kissed her back, finding the taste of cherries in her mouth something that made him lose all reservations.

Chizuru was surprised by how Ichigo dropped his prudish attitude so quickly but was even more surprised by his skilled tongue. ' _His tongue's so soft… it feels so good….'_ She moaned into Ichigo's mouth, feeling her pussy start to get wet. Turning around, she pressed her back into Ichigo's chest. She grabbed Ichigo's hands and sensually ran them up her belly. His hands cupped her breasts and she smiled. "That's right, Ichigo. These are all yours…."

She started to grind her rear against Ichigo's crotch, feeling something very hard and VERY big press against her. ' _Good lord, how big IS he?'_

Ichigo's hands roamed Chizuru's body, making her own skin heat up with desire. As Chizuru got up she saw that Ichigo had pitched a tent in his pants. Sitting back on a desk opposite him, she spread her legs, letting Ichigo get a good glimpse at her barely covered womanhood. "Ichigo," she purred as best she could, "Take off your pants…."

Standing up, Ichigo pulled his pants and boxers off. Chizuru's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets as she got a good look at him. ' _Oh…My…GOD! HOW DOES HE EVEN KEEP THAT IN HIS PANTS?! Did his mom get it on with a bull or something?!'_ Chizuru felt a chill run down her spine as Ichigo's cock stood at attention, a full 12 inches with a good several inches of girth resting between his legs. ' _Gotta stick to the plan, Chizuru. Gotta… keep focus….'_

Swallowing the thick lump in her throat, Chizuru masked her anxiety with a big grin. "Oh god, Ichigo. You're so hard and big!" She spread her legs even wider and started to finger herself through her thong, trying to imagine Orihime in front of her to get her nice and ready.

Ichigo moved to get up again but Chizuru held a hand up. "Please, Ichigo, sit. Let me do all the work. I've something I wanted to do for you." As Ichigo sat back down Chizuru got up and turned around. She bent over, giving Ichigo a good look at her plump booty. As Ichigo sat there, Chizuru gave her cheeks a good smack, making her tender ass ripple. Ichigo's eyes kept its gaze square on Chizuru's thong-covered ass as she wiggled it in front of him.

Chizuru had read up on her exotic dance moves, practicing what she'd learned to make sure she could make Ichigo go crazy for her. In front of her friend, Chizuru started to do a little dance before him. Flashing him a sexy grin, she took off her see-through bra, exposing her chest to him. Walking over to him she turned around. "Sit still, Ichigo. I've more to show you…." She turned around and started giving Ichigo a lap-dance. She could hear Ichigo's breath become ragged as she rubbed her ass against his hard shaft. ' _Oh god, he's so big…'_ she absent-mindedly thought.

Ichigo's hands reached around her to cup her breasts, squeezing them playfully. "Yes…" Chizuru felt her body slowly start to submit to her own pleasure. Getting up she slowly took off her thong, bending over to make sure Ichigo got a good look at her wet pussy. "Ichigo… say you want me…."

Ichigo's hormones stripped away Ichigo's hesitance. Here his friend was literally begging him to take her; he could feel his lust surge through him. "I want you, Chizuru…."

Chizuru never thought her name could sound so exotic. Sitting back onto Ichigo's lap, she rubbed the tip of Ichigo's cock against her wet lips. "Ahh yes! Treat me like a queen riding the strawberry throne!" she slyly said. As she slid down Ichigo's shaft, stretching her cunt to the limit, she turned her head and kissed him. ' _Oh god! He's so big! I can't take much more!'_ She couldn't fit all of him inside her, stopping when she felt the tip reach the entrance to her womb. Ichigo's hands ran up and down her sides, making her arch her back in pleasure as she got adjusted to his huge size. "Oh Ichigo! You're so big!" She knew that she'd probably be ruined forever; no man could probably come close to Ichigo. Ichigo's hands went to her breasts, fondling them as Chizuru raised hips up and slammed back down onto Ichigo.

Ichigo was in heaven. Chizuru didn't have a barrier to break, which seemed a little weird to Ichigo but he paid it no mind. She was so hot and tight! It felt like his cock was going to be choked by her tight walls. Reaching around to her front, Ichigo started rubbing with Chizuru's clit, making jolts of pleasure lance through her. "Oh fuck!" Chizuru cried. "Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

Chizuru's eyes glazed over. ' _His huge cock is filling me up… it's so good!'_ Chizuru bounced on Ichigo's cock faster, her body grinding against Ichigo's as she was lifted into a higher plane of ecstasy. ' _Ohhhh, it's so good!'_ she thought. Ichigo's hands went to Chizuru's waist as he started thrusting into her. "It's too much! I'm gonna burst!" Chizuru screamed. Her eyes went wide as Ichigo's cock punched through her cervix, resting snugly inside her womb. "OH FUCK! FUCK ME, ICHIGO! FUCK MEEEEEE!" ' _Oh! It's so good! This feels amazing! I love this!'_

Ichigo's jaw tightened as he felt her impossibly tight womb embrace the tip of his cock. Burying his cock as deep as he could Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and started to pound into her erratically. "Chizuru! You're so tight! I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes! Cum inside me! I want your baby, Ichigo!" Chizuru screamed. She turned her head and kissed him as she felt her lower half melt. Her toes curled as the feeling inside her boiled over.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Chizuru screamed as she came, staining Ichigo's lap and the desk with her silvery juices.

"CHIZURUU!" Ichigo roared as he came inside Chizuru, filling her womb to the brim.

Chizuru rolled her head back onto Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo, you're amazing…." She cooed as Ichigo wrapped her in her arms and held her close to him as he kissed her forehead. Closing her eyes, she thought about how she'd screamed in pleasure as she rode Ichigo. ' _No, I was just caught up in the moment, that's all. It's all for Orihime; I just gotta remember that….'_

Try as she might however, she could not deny how good Ichigo felt inside her….

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chizuru's Master Plan  
Chapter 2: The Flaw in the Plan  
IchigoXChizuru

 **A.N.: To a certain anonymous reviewer (You know who you are)… yeah, really. My fic, my rules.**

 _ **Several Weeks Later….  
**_ **Chizuru POV**

Chizuru lay in Ichigo's arms, feeling comfy as she sat in Ichigo's lap. It was dark and the two had come out to the forest to watch the fireflies light up the sky. It was strangely beautiful to Chizuru. As the flashing mosaic unfolded before them, Chizuru was contemplating her plan and how it was in jeopardy. She'd gotten Ichigo's full, undivided attention like she'd planned; the two had been fucking like rabbits ever since she'd "confessed" to Ichigo. But now a flaw had revealed itself to her, one that clawed all the way into her heart:

She was starting to fall in love with Ichigo.

She'd assumed that Ichigo, for all his prudishness and indifferent attitude, was just like all the other men she'd met in her life: selfish, stubborn, only thinking about sex. While they'd continued having an intimate relationship, and I mean _intimate_ , Ichigo was a true-blue gentleman. The more time she spent around him the more Chizuru learned just how kind and sweet Ichigo really was. Even now, as she lay in Ichigo's arms, some miniscule part of her was starting to feel guilty that she was deceiving him. She was wondering what Ichigo would do when, and this was a when, not if, Ichigo found out about her little scheme to get Orihime. Would he get mad? Would he get depressed at the fact that he'd been played?

Would he hate her?

She couldn't do it. The thought of Ichigo hating her for deceiving him was too much for even her to bear. He'd hate her for it, and she knew Orihime, who loved him like the earth loves the sun, would despise her for bringing Ichigo pain.

"Ichigo?" she asked looking up. "I've… something that I need to tell you…."

Ichigo looked down at the girl concerned. "What is it? You're… not pregnant, are you?" he asked worriedly. He remembered how in the heat of the moment during their first fucking Chizuru begging him to give her his baby and he, who was also lost in the moment and feel of her tight womanhood, obliged her by blasting her pussy full of his spunk. Afterwards he'd made sure that whenever he was about to release his load he'd kept his head on his shoulders and came outside of Chizuru.

"No. I'm on the pill so there's no chance of that. It's about… our relationship." Chizuru got up briefly to turn around and sat back down in Ichigo's lap facing him. "Re…remember when I told you that I loved you back in the classroom?" When Ichigo nodded Chizuru gulped, knowing there was no going back. "I… I wasn't being truthful." Lowering her head down in shame she continued. "I only did that so I could seduce you so you could stop talking to Orihime. If you were with me then I thought… I thought that I could finally have her all to myself."

Ichigo remained silent, which unnerved her even more. "But… but I'm telling you this now because I don't want to hurt you. I… ever since we started being together I've started having such strong feelings for you… I…" Ichigo lifted her head and removed her glasses, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry for deceiving you."

Then the unexpected happened.

Ichigo kissed her, silencing her sobbing.

As he pulled away Ichigo ran a hand through Chizuru's brown hair. "It's alright, Chizuru. I had a hunch that that was what you were after at first."

Chizuru looked at him confused. "But then… why'd you let me have my way with you? And why'd you keep going out with me?"

"I thought that… I could change your mind about me. I knew that you thought I was some dumb brute and I wanted to show you that I'm much more interested than just sex." As he said that his hands snaked around her and beneath her skirt to squeeze her soft ass. "Also, I couldn't really control myself with you in that lewd outfit. You looked so hot in that."

The tears had stopped flowing from Chizuru's eyes as Ichigo finished. "Then… you aren't mad at me?"

Ichigo shook his head no. "You cared enough to tell me. That's what's important. And I'm not angry because… I care about you too."

Hearing Ichigo's confession made Chizuru tear up again. Wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck, Chizuru pulled Ichigo into a fervent kiss. Chizuru leaned back and she landed on the soft grass with Ichigo's weight pressing on top of her. As Ichigo's lips met hers Chizuru whispered "Make love to me, Ichigo…"

The supposed lesbian cooed as Ichigo undid her shirt, slowly unbuttoning the garment at an erotic pace. Chizuru didn't wear any underwear, so her bare breasts immediately met the cool spring air as the shirt was pulled away from her. Pressing her legs together she lifted her ass up to let Ichigo slide her skirt off. After tugging off her socks and shoes, since Chizuru always loved fucking completely naked, Ichigo pulled off his shirt and removed his pants. Chizuru licked her lips and started to finger herself as Ichigo's large cock was revealed. Before she would shake in trepidation….

Now she shook with anticipation and excitement.

Ichigo threw himself back on top of Chizuru. The two teens made out, Chizuru grinding her body against Ichigo's; humping his cock to hardness. Once Ichigo's cock was fully erect, Chizuru pushed him off of her and got up. Walking over to an oak tree, Chizuru wrapped her arms around the thick tree trunk and stuck her ass out, wiggling it in front of Ichigo. "Ichigooo," she said in a seductive tone. "Come fuck me! Fill me with your huge cock!"

Ichigo grinned at his girlfriend's horniness. Walking over to the naked Chizuru, Ichigo pressed her legs together and slid his cock in between her thighs. Chizuru quivered as Ichigo's cock rubbed against her lips, one hand running up her back while the other rubbed her smooth belly. Feeling emboldened by Chizuru's lustful attitude, Ichigo whispered into her ear "Say my name, Chizuru…."

"Ichigo." Chizuru's back arched as she felt Ichigo's cock nudge against her entrance.

"Again."

"Ichigoooo" Chizuru gasped as Ichigo slid the head in. She tried to push herself down onto his thick shaft but Ichigo held her still as he gripped her waist.

"One more time."

"ICHIGOOOOOO" Her mouth hung open as she shrieked when Ichigo shoved himself roughly all the way inside her. "OH FUCK!"

Ichigo's hands gripped her waist harder as he fucked Chizuru hard and fast. Wanting to make the girl melt more in his arms, Ichigo's hands reached around to her breasts and pinched her hardened pink nipples.

"AH! AH! OH! FUCK YES!" Chizuru screamed, her hands gripping the tree bark, holding on for dear life. Her eyes widened as Ichigo smacked her ass. "YEAH! ICHIGO, FUCK ME!" Ichigo pressed himself onto her back, making their sweaty bodies grind together. Chizuru responded to Ichigo's fucking with her own thrusts, forcing more of Ichigo's cock into her. Her mind exploded as Ichigo's cock slipped inside her womb. She knew that she was going to be sore tomorrow, but she loved it all the same. She felt… like a real woman. The way Ichigo held her and plugged her hole with his thick meat felt sublime.

Ichigo's pace quickened as he felt her warm hole embrace him. "Chizuru, I'm going to cum!"

"Wait!"

Ichigo was confused as Chizuru stopped and reached beneath her, her hand squeezing the base of his shaft and halting the hot rush that was filling him. Ichigo, who was curious as to what she had in mind, pulled out.

Chizuru turned her head and smiled as she spread her cheeks, her fingers prodding her backdoor. "Do me here. Cum inside my asshole."

Grinning, Ichigo palmed her white cheeks and slid into her sphincter. Chizuru couldn't make a sound, her eyes widening as Ichigo popped her black cherry. Her fingers dug into the hard bark as Ichigo completely sheathed his sword in her tight ass. Chizuru felt like her ass was being split in two. Looking down she saw a bulge emerge in her stomach every time Ichigo thrusted inside her; it was as if Ichigo was trying to fuck a hole right through Chizuru. Ichigo's hands snaked back up and squeezed her breasts, making her moan uncontrollably as her ass was dominated. It was too much for the girl to handle. Squeezing her eyes shut she gritted her teeth as her body seized up. "Ichigo! I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Ichigo, who was at the end of his rope as well, held Chizuru tight. "Me too!"

"Fill up my ass with your hot cum!" Chizuru screamed into the empty woods. When Ichigo reached lower and shoved two fingers inside Chizuru's leaking pussy, the girl lost it.

"ICHIGOOOO! FUCKKKKKK!" Chizuru shrieked as she came around Ichigo's fingers.

"CHIZURUUUU!" Ichigo shouted as he filled Chizuru's guts with his spunk.

Ichigo held Chizuru as she went limp in his arms, all the strength in her body had been fucked right out of her. Holding her close, and still balls-deep in her ass, Ichigo sat down and lay back against the tree, Chizuru's head resting against his shoulder.

For several minutes Chizuru lay in Ichigo's lap in a daze, but soon her eyes regained focus. Realizing she was still with Ichigo, she turned her head and kissed his cheek. "I love you, and I want you to know I mean it." She'd realize then and there that her plan, her grand plan to get Orihime…

…was a grand failure. She loved Ichigo Kurosaki, in heart and body.

Ichigo smiled as he kissed her back. "I love you too, Chizuru."

Chizuru's face turned evil as she grinned. "You know, we both like Orihime, soooo…" she said while gyrating her hips, making Ichigo moan as his shaft began to harden inside Chizuru's ass. "Wanna convince her into a threesome?"

Now Ichigo was grinning. Gripping her waist, Ichigo whispered into her ear. "I'd love to. But first, I want to have another go at your ass again." The rest of the night, all that left their lips were moans and groans….

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chizuru's Master Plan  
Chapter 3: The New Plan  
IchigoXOrihimeXChizuru

 **A.N.: God of Vampires AKA Alucard, I didn't really know Chizuru was a redhead. I always figured she was a brunette in the manga and I never really paid much attention to her in the anime since she doesn't really appear all that much along with Tatsuki, Keigo and the rest of his human friends, so my bad.**

 **Warning: Lemon! Threesome! Bit Yuri!  
Please R&R. No haters!**

 _ **Several Days Later….  
**_ **The Beach….**

"Ahhhh, the sun feels so good!" Chizuru sighed as she stretched on the beach's white sand. Beside her, Ichigo and Orihime smiled as they walked over to the seaside cabin Chizuru's parents owned. Chizuru's mouth began to water as she looked at her friends in their swimsuits. Ichigo wearing no shirt and red swim trunks while Orihime stood with in a pink bikini.

She and Ichigo planned it out together, bringing Orihime with them to the beach. She knew that Orihime wouldn't be able to say no to Ichigo when he asked her if she'd like to go to the beach with him. And since it was Ichigo asking she knew that Tatsuki wouldn't object, figuring that Ichigo would keep Chizuru in check. ' _Heheheh, if only she knew….'_

Though she was with Ichigo, Chizuru couldn't help but ogle Orihime in her tight bikini. She licked her lips as Orihime bent over to set a beach towel down on the white sands, gazing at Orihime's shapely posterior. Her bikini bottom hugged her so tightly, a gift from Rangiku of course, that she could almost see her lips peeking through the thin fabric. Just the sight of it made the part of her that Ichigo had helped suppress surge through her, making erotic fantasies dash through her mind.

"Enjoying the view?" Ichigo whispered into her ear from behind. Chizuru jumped, making Ichigo laugh. The two smiled at each other before walking over to Orihime. Nearby was a small sea cottage, a favorite summer home for Chizuru's family who let the now bisexual Chizuru use it for the weekend. Nobody was around, the location a well-kept secret from most people, leaving the trio to be undisturbed from any passing stranger….

Walking over to Orihime, Chizuru smiled as she pulled a bottle of sunblock from her bag. Looking over at Ichigo, who was putting down his own beach towel, she gave her orange-haired lover a knowing wink. "Hey Orihime. Lie down so I can rub some sunblock onto your back."

"Ok!" Orihime replied, laying down on her front. Chizuru quickly undid the knot tying her bikini top, fighting to keep in control of herself and not grasping her huge melons. ' _Calm down, Chizuru… that's for later….'_

Ichigo sat down on his towel and watched as his girlfriend rubbed sunblock all over Orihime's back. The look on both girls faces, sublime relaxation on Orihime's and struggling control over lust on Chizuru's, made Ichigo grin. He'd never taken himself to be a deviant but like he'd done to Chizuru, the girl had opened new doors for him and now all he could think about were the possibilities.

That being said, he truly did care for Chizuru. Her open confession about her little plan, while not unexpected, helped clear the air between the two and made their fondness for each other grow. Now that there was no more manipulation or hidden agendas between them, the two had decided to take Chizuru's suggestion and go on it, inviting Orihime with them for a private weekend together.

Smiling, he nodded to Chizuru, who grinned in response. "So Orihime," she asked looking down at the orangette. "Did Tatsuki tell you that Ichigo and I are dating?"

Instantly, Orihime's face went from relaxed to sad. "Um…" she hesitated. When she had seen the two walking down the street holding hands, her reaction was a little… typical. She had run home and cried into her teddy bear all through the night, kicking herself for losing her chance at happiness with Ichigo. She later consoled herself by knowing that if Ichigo was happy, then she'd be happy. "Yes, I saw you two holding hands together a few weeks ago…."

Turning her head she could see Ichigo smiling down at her, the sight made her heart warm instantly. "I'm happy for the two of you, if that's what you're asking…."

"Oh, we're happy…" Chizuru said, her hands reaching around Orihime's front. The innocent schoolgirl gasped as Chizuru sunk her claws into her luscious D-cups. "But we figured we'd be happier if you joined us!"

"Ah! Chizuru!" Orihime gasped as the redhead squeezed her melons. "What?" she asked confused at her words.

Lightly gripping her shoulders, Chizuru rolled Orihime over as Ichigo got up and walked over towards the pair. "I like you. Ichigo likes you. So…" she took off her glasses and leaned forward, her lips grazing Orihime's. "…We thought you'd like to join us."

Ichigo watched in aroused amazement as Chizuru pressed her lips against Orihime's, moaning as her long-awaited dream came true. Orihime's eyes widened in shock her mouth opening and letting out a muffled gasp, allowing Chizuru to slip her tongue into the girl's mouth, devouring her with a deep kiss. As Ichigo sat down next to them, Chizuru ran her hands through Orihime's silky burnt-orange hair, becoming intoxicated by the scent of Orihime.

As she pulled away the two lovers saw Orihime lying on the towel with a dazed look on her face, as if she wasn't sure what just happened. Both of them looked down at her naked chest, her bikini top lying next to her. Ichigo had to admit, he could see why Chizuru was always trying to paw at them. Orihime turned her head to see Ichigo staring at her, the gleam of lust in her eyes and blushed. ' _Ichigo's staring at me…'_

Leaning down, Ichigo ran a hand through her hair, continuing to smile warmly at her. Orihime saw stars as Ichigo kissed her, her hands entwining with his. Chizuru looked at the passionate scene and smiled. Her hand slowly crawled up the girl's leg, making the orangette quiver in delight.

As Ichigo pulled away he sat up and pulled Chizuru close, capturing her lips in a hot and lewd kiss. Orihime looked on in amazement. Watching her friend and her crush make out in front of her was so hot. She started to rub her legs together as she felt heat wash over her. She looked on as Ichigo reached around Chizuru, pulling away the knot holding her bikini top. Though she'd seen girls naked in the locker room at school, this was a first time for her; seeing Chizuru's naked chest in broad daylight while she made out with Ichigo.

Her observations were cut short when she saw a massive bulge in Ichigo's swim trunks. Chizuru saw this as she pulled away from the kiss and grinned. "Orihime. Why don't you get Ichigo comfortable…."

Reaching out with shaky hands, Orihime grabbed the hem of Ichigo's clothing. Chizuru licked her lips as she pulled them down, releasing his hard manhood for the girls. Orihime's jaw dropped as she saw Ichigo's cock. She'd dreamt about it of course, what with being so imaginative, but Ichigo surpassed all her fantasies.

Chizuru understood Orihime's bewildered expression, having had a similar reaction when she first got into Ichigo's pants. Turning to the boy, Chizuru whispered into his ear "Lie down for us, Ichigo."

As Ichigo got onto his back, lying down on the towel, Chizuru briefly stood up and pulled down her bikini bottom. Orihime blushed as she saw Chizuru's dripping snatch. Getting down on her knees, Chizuru got on top of Ichigo's face, her pussy inches from his waiting lips. The redhead threw her head back and moaned as Ichigo's pink tongue licked her lips slowly, tracing them with his experienced organ. "Ahhh…" Chizuru moaned. Seeing the flushed look on Orihime's face, Chizuru said "Why don't you make Ichigo feel good, Orihime? I'm sure he'll just love you using those magnificent breasts of yours."

Crawling on her hands and knees, Orihime shyly made her way to the pair. When she reached Ichigo's throbbing manhood, she almost fainted from all the blood rushing to her head. "It's so big and thick," she whispered.

"Mmmmh, yessss," Chizuru cooed as Ichigo gripped her thighs, his tongue delving into her deep honeypot. Looking to Orihime, Chizuru said "Go on, Orihime, you'll just love his thick cock."

Nodding, Orihime cupped her huge globes and wedged Ichigo's cock between her melons. "It's so hot…" she moaned. Ichigo gasped as his cock was enveloped in Orihime's fleshy vice, moaning as she ran her tits up and down Ichigo's long shaft. She could feel her own pussy start to get wet, soaking her bikini from the inside.

Ichigo's swift tongue made Chizuru moan uncontrollably, collapsing onto his chest. "So good, Ichigo! My pussy feels so good!" When her gaze met Orihime's they both smiled. Ichigo could hear the two locking lips, hearing a lewd sound as they made out. His licking increased when he felt Chizuru's tongue lick the head of his shaft, soon joined by Orihime's. Ichigo began to thrust his hips into Orihime's breasts, making them jiggle as she continued to titfuck him. Chizuru saw stars, saliva drooling down her face as she felt the bubble in her burst. Likewise, Ichigo moaned heavily into Chizuru's snatch as his balls swelled, the tip of his cock throbbing.

Sensing that Ichigo was near his end, Orihime had an idea and started to suck the head of Ichigo's cock, tasting pre-cum as it leaked from his slit.

"I'm cumming!" both Ichigo and Chizuru screamed. Orihime's mouth was flooded with hot spunk. Taking her mouth off of Ichigo's cock, Ichigo covered her face and breasts with a hot bukkake. Chizuru rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she came, Ichigo greedily swallowed her sticky juices as they flowed into his mouth, his hands squeezing her soft ass.

Looking up, Chizuru saw Orihime's cum-covered face and almost came again at the sight. Swallowing the thick cum, Orihime lay there dazed as Chizuru leaned forward, licking the cum off her chest.

As Chizuru moved her lower half off of Ichigo's face, he sat up to see Chizuru eagerly licking the hot spunk off of Orihime, her stained tongue swirling around her pink nipples before attacking her face. Orihime cooed as Chizuru's soft tongue licked her face, their chests pushing together. Burning up from the hot feeling inside her, Orihime wrapped her arms around her and passionately kissed her white covered lips, finding that she loved the taste of Ichigo's essence.

The two moaned as their tongues licked each other's mouths of the hot treat. As they pulled away Chizuru licked her lips. "Mmmmh! Orihime, you and Ichigo taste so good together." Orihime gasped as Chizuru stuck her hand in her bikini and began to rub her pussy vigorously. "You're so wet, Orihime. It's like a flood…"

Orihime turned her head in embarrassment, only for Chizuru to start attacking her neck, softly sucking and nibbling her white skin. Ichigo, having already gotten a second wind, got on her other side and leaned down, sucking on her breasts. "Ah! Chizuruuuuu! Ichigooooooo!" she cried as Ichigo undid the strings to her bikini and tugged the swim suit away, leaving Orihime as bare as the other two, and joining Chizuru in fingering Orihime. "Ohhhhhh, it's sooo goooooood…."

Chizuru's other hand roamed Orihime's back, adoring her soft and smooth skin. Orihime squeaked when she squeezed her shapely ass, her hands going to Chizuru's head and holding her tight. When she felt a finger slide into her backdoor, it was too much for the innocent Orihime to bear. "OH! OHHHH! CHIZUUUURUUUU! ICHIGOOOOOO!" Orihime shrieked as she came, spraying her silvery juices all over their hands. Ichigo and Chizuru smiled as they held her.

Panting deeply, Orihime fell backward, landing softly on the white sand. Chizuru chuckled before reaching for Ichigo's hard cock. "Ichigooo," she cooed, laying her head on his shoulder. "I think it's time you shared your "little gift" with Orihime…."

Ichigo nodded but put in his two cents as well. "Only if she wants to."

"Yes…"

They both turned to see Orihime raise her legs, her hands descending to her pussy and spreading her lips, revealing her dripping pink hole. "Please, Ichigo…take me. I want it so bad…."

Smiling, Ichigo left Chizuru's embrace and got on top of Orihime. The orangette sighed as Ichigo lovingly ran a hand through her hair, setting her legs atop his shoulders. "Orihime, are you ready?"

The smile on her face was pure love and affection. "With you, always."

Orihime gasped as Ichigo slid the head of his cock inside her, pushing his way into her depths slowly, intimately, almost teasingly. She cringed as her tight walls stretched around the invader pushing into her. Chizuru laid Orihime's head on her lap, smiling down at her. Deciding to do this quickly and get it over with, Ichigo pushed all the way inside her with his large cock, tearing through her virgin barrier. Chizuru kissed her forehead and whispered words of comfort upon seeing Orihime's pained expression. "Shhh," she whispered as she wiped a tear from Orihime's eye. "It'll feel much better soon, trust me."

Ichigo waited a few moments for Orihime's breathing to become steady. Looking him in the eye, Orihime nodded to Ichigo, who smiled in return. Orihime groaned as Ichigo slowly eased his way out, the boy doing his best to make this pleasurable. With slow, easing thrusts Ichigo fucked his friend. Leaning forward he captured Chizuru's lips again, never getting enough of the soft feel of her lips. Chizuru moaned into the kiss, her hands leaving Orihime's head to paw at her breasts. Spurred by the tiny moans escaping from Orihime, Ichigo began to quicken his pace ever so slightly. He almost lost his mind as he reveled in the soft tightness of Orihime's pussy. ' _So tight! Fuck! Was Chizuru this tight when we first fucked?'_

"Oh! Oh! AH!" cried Orihime with each thrust, feeling Ichigo fill her pussy completely. Ichigo made sure not to push in too much out of fear of causing her discomfort. She knew that Chizuru could take it but he didn't want to put Orihime through that kind of trial. Not yet anyway….

Chizuru almost came just from watching Orihime's sex-face. "Heheh, Orihime, you're so cute when Ichigo's fucking you!" Leaning down she started to suck on her breasts, gluing her mouth to the tender pink areole like a newborn baby. Seeing Chizuru's own breasts in front of her face, Orihime leaned up and began to lick her hardened nipples. "Ooooh, Orihime!" Chizuru moaned, taking her mouth off of Orihime's breasts for a moment before resuming sucking. Reaching below she started to rub her own pussy, her juices staining the white sands.

Orihime was in absolute bliss. Although the pain she experienced when Ichigo tore through her virgin barrier was agonizing and mind-numbing, all of the pain and discomfort had given way to pleasure; sheer, heavenly pleasure. She reached for Ichigo and grabbed hold of his arms, never wanting to stop feeling his thick manhood inside her.

Wanting to give Orihime even more pleasure, both Ichigo and Chizuru started to rub her clit, their fingers intimately touching her sensitive jewel. Orihime took her mouth off of Chizuru's nipple and wailed. "OHHHHHH! I FEEL SO GOOOOOOD! I…I'M…I'M CUMMING!" Chizuru scooted down and kissed Orihime passionately, soaking up her moans as they spewed from Orihime.

It was too much for Ichigo to bear. Orihime's tight pussy clamped down on his cock like an iron vice. "Fuck!" he muttered as he shoved his cock as deep as he could go. "Cumming!"

Orihime's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt a wet rush spill into her. "OHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked as she came, her body shaking. As Ichigo finished filling Orihime's pussy with a hot creampie, Orihime lay there basking in the pleasure. Both Chizuru and Ichigo smiled at each other. Chizuru came prepared with morning-after pills, so they wouldn't have to worry about Ichigo putting a bun in Orihime's oven.

Ichigo panted as he pulled out of Orihime, his cum leaking from her gaping pussy. Crawling over, Chizuru leaned down and licked the slick shaft, enjoying the taste of both Ichigo's cum and Orihime's juices on the hot manmeat. "Mmmmh, Ichigo…" she cooed sitting up. Turning around, Chizuru got on top of Orihime, pressing her dripping snatch against Orihime's. "My turn, Ichigo. Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Orihime came to as Ichigo slid inside of Chizuru, pushing his way deep inside her. She watched as Chizuru's face contorted in lewd pleasure, her tongue sticking out as she was filled. Gripping her hips, Ichigo fucked the redhead hard and fast, not even giving the girl a chance to adjust to his thick girth.

Just the way she loved it.

"OHH! I feel so full!" Chizuru moaned, throwing her head back. Her hands wrapped around Orihime, her nails digging into the orangette's skin as she felt her pussy melt. "Fuck!"

Orihime watched Chizuru as she lay on top of her, their breasts pressing against each other. She wrapped her arms around Chizuru and began to rub her back and ass in a comforting, sensual way. "Chizuru's sex-face is so pretty…" she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as yours is," Chizuru responded. Pressing a knee against Orihime's creampied pussy, Chizuru watched as Orihime moaned and writhed beneath her. "You're so amazing, Orihime…" she said before lip-locking her. Ichigo watched, getting even more turned on than ever as he saw the two girls kiss lewdly, making him thrust into Chizuru faster.

Breaking the kiss, Chizuru wailed as she felt Ichigo enter her womb, her most sensitive and private spot. "OHHHH FUCKKK! ICHIGO FUCK ME! FUUUCK MEEE!" she screamed. Orihime gasped as Chizuru's knee pressed against her harder, making sparks shoot through her mind. Orihime turned her head and cried out as she held onto Chizuru for dear life.

The tension inside both Ichigo and Chizuru snapped. The two threw their heads back and cried out as they came together. Orihime, likewise, was at the end of her rope as well, watching Ichigo's face descend into unadulterated lust with glee.

"I'M CUMMING!"

Chizuru collapsed on top of Orihime, her body failing her as she felt Ichigo unload into her womb. "Ohhhhh…."

Orihime saw stars as she came for a third time, her juices soaking Chizuru's leg as they squirted out of her pussy. "Ahhhhhh!

As Ichigo pulled out of Chizuru's gaping cunt he saw the two girls cuddle together warmly, basking in the afterglow. He thought about going for another round but decided he needed a breather. "You girls want to take a break?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Holding Orihime close to her chest, Chizuru smiled. "Yeah, I think we should head inside. I think I'm starting to burn." Ichigo noted that her skin was starting to turn red, neglecting to put sunblock on herself before doing Orihime so he figured some time out the sun would be beneficial.

Using his mighty strength, Ichigo lifted the two girls gently and carried them to the cottage. Letting Chizuru down to open the door, Ichigo, with Orihime in tow, followed the redhead into the small cottage to the bedroom, laying Orihime down.

As Ichigo got onto the bed, Chizuru and Orihime snuggled into his chest, smiling sweetly. "Mmmh, I love you, Ichigo," Chizuru cooed.

"So do I. I love you too, Ichigo," Orihime quickly said.

Smiling, Ichigo gave both girls a loving, sweet kiss. Looking at Orihime, Ichigo said "I love you too, Orihime." Turning to Chizuru Ichigo smiled again. "And I love you Chizuru."

Chizuru giggled as she felt exhaustion fall over her. Before she clocked out for the day, she had one last thought.

' _Looks like my plan was a success after all….'_

The End


End file.
